


The Four Times Liam Said 'I Love You' and the One Time He Didn't

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam smiled to himself. God, his boyfriend was perfect. Which was odd, because if you’d have asked Liam a year ago he never would have guessed such a thing. </p><p>He didn’t mean to say it, really. He was thinking it and then it just sort of spilled out of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times Liam Said 'I Love You' and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> could be considered a sequel to TFTHarry was in Control but it can stand alone as well!

The first time that Liam said I love you, Harry didn’t seem to notice.

Liam didn’t plan on saying it. It just sorta, came out, one day. It wasn’t even a real “I love you” or anything… not really.

Liam and Harry had been dating for a while, 5 months, to be exact and they had just recently moved in together. No one really knew they were together exactly,  though the other guys had seemed a little suspicious. Liam didn’t care though. He was happy and if anyone had asked he would have probably just admitted it, but no one had. Not yet anyway.

It was just another night for them. Liam was hanging out, doing nothing significant. He was flipping channels and Harry had been busy in the kitchen. Just when Liam had settled on something somewhat entertaining his boyfriend came into the room with a plate full of spaghetti. Liam’s favorite. 

“What is this?” Liam asks, sitting up a little straighter on the couch.

“I know you had a pretty long day. Zayn told me what happened at the recording studio.”

Some fan girls had bombarded the studio which caused Liam’s schedule to be thrown off. He had intended to be home earlier to spend some time with Harry, but had been kept later than anticipated due to the complications.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Liam said to Harry as the plate was put in front of him.

“I just wanted to do something nice.” Harry smiled and retreated back to the kitchen to get his own plate of food and then sat down next to Liam.

Liam smiled to himself. God, his boyfriend was perfect. Which was odd, because if you’d have asked Liam a year ago he never would have guessed such a thing. Harry was a flirt. And he dated a lot of people. Who knew he was capable of being such a sweetheart?

Liam took a bite and it was _delicious_. But it wasn’t even the food that made him so happy, it was the gesture. And this wasn’t the first nice thing that Harry’s done for him, he was ALWAYS doing nice things. To the point where it made Liam almost feel like a bad boyfriend. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky.

The boys ate and laughed and talked about their day and when they were finished Harry stood up and grabbed Liam’s plate from him.

“You don’t have to do that.” Liam protested. He wasn’t gonna make Harry cook for him and then clean up as well.

“I want to.” Harry said as he leaned down and kissed Liam.

He didn’t mean to say it, really. He was thinking it and then it just sort of spilled out of his mouth. “That’s why I love you.”

Immediately Liam felt stupid. Okay, so telling your boyfriend you love him isn’t a terrible thing to do, but Liam had thought so many times about all the ways he could do it and this just didn’t seem like the right time. It’s not that it wasn’t true necessarily, it’s just that Liam had wanted to say it at the perfect time. He just wasn’t sure if this was it.

Harry smiled at him and continued into the kitchen.

Liam sat there in disbelief. What just happened? Okay, so he didn’t exactly tell Harry he loved him, it was more like a passing comment. But he had expected some sort of reaction from Harry. 

Liam tried to brush it off. Maybe Harry hadn’t of really noticed? That was probably it.

But then why did he feel so defeated?

 

 --

 

The second time Liam said I love you, Harry didn’t seem to hear.

It was stupid of Liam, really. To say it at that exact time. I mean, what did he really expect of Harry?

It was almost midnight and Liam and Harry were in bed. Okay, so they weren’t exactly IN bed, more like, on top of the bed. Actually, Harry was on top of Liam.

“Where the hell did you learn how to do _that_?” Liam panted.

Liam was not a prude, despite what people probably thought about him. Sure, he liked to keep his sex life private, but when he really cared about someone he could be pretty bad too. Being with Harry he’d certainly learned more about sex then he had ever thought possible. Something that he had actually expected from Harry. But it wasn’t just sex with Harry. Being with him was the most intimate thing that Liam had ever experienced and every single time felt like a first with them.

Harry moved off of Liam and to the side of him so that they were now facing each other. He had one hand rested on Liam’s back, which was now soaked with sweat.

“I have my ways.” Harry smirked and leaned in towards Liam.

Liam loved the way Harry’s lips felt on his own. Big and soft just the right amount of moisture.

Liam reached a hand forward and grabbed a fist full of Harry’s hair. Being with him was intoxicating. He could never seem to get enough. Harry’s hand moved slowly up from Liam’s back and gripped his shoulder and Liam was pulled down gently towards the younger boy. Liam scooted his body downward slightly and tucked himself tightly into Harry’s neck. Harry had an arm around him and was breathing heavily. Liam loved the sound of his heart beating so close to his own.

It was quiet for a moment and Liam started to sing softly. Harry always loved when he did this. It helped him sleep and it sort of become a habit for the two. As he sang Liam’s thoughts were roaming. Liam was completely infatuated with Harry and he drove himself insane wondering if Harry felt the same.

“I think I love you.” Liam mumbles softly. He can’t believe he says it, but it has to be done. When he gets no response he looks up at Harry, whose eyes are closed and his breathing is soft. He appears to be asleep but Liam isn’t sure. What if he’s faking it? Would Harry really do that?

Liam lets his head fall back on Harry’s shoulder as he tries to drift off.  He had said it pretty quietly, maybe Harry hadn’t heard him?

Liam convinces himself that once again it was just a case of really bad timing. He lies awake listening to Harry’s heart beat for a long, long, time.

 

 --

 

The third time Liam said I love you, Harry didn’t seem to grasp.

Now things were just getting ridiculous. Liam felt a constant need to tell Harry how he felt, but it kept coming out at all the wrong times and in all the wrong ways.

Liam doesn’t drink. This is just a known fact about him. Sure, he tells people it’s because of his one kidney, but everyone knew that was just a bluff. The fact is that Liam didn’t even like alcohol. And he was a bit of a health nut. Plus he hated feeling like he wasn’t in control of a situation.

But tonight Liam was drinking. He had told Harry he loved him twice now, and Harry hadn’t mentioned either time to him. Liam knew he was being stupid, that he shouldn’t expect anything from Harry based on how the previous conversations came about, but at the same time he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Harry had just been ignoring them. All of those thoughts weighed on his mind and he wanted a night to just relax and have fun.

Harry had been a bit shocked when Liam had taken a drink, and like a good boyfriend he even tried to talk him out of it, but Liam had insisted.

That didn’t stop the other guys in the group from giving him crap though. They had rarely been around a drunk Liam and didn’t want the opportunity to go to waste.  Liam didn’t exactly try very hard persisting; it was a party after all.

Unfortunately, the drinking didn’t actually help him. In fact, it had kind of made all of his feelings and nervousness intensify.  He was doing a good job avoiding the topic and tried to have fun but when Harry kept stealing glances at him, or kept asking if he was okay, it made things hard. Liam had been keeping his distance from Harry a bit, after all they were still technically in the “closet” and didn’t want to over do it, but Liam was tired of being away from Harry all night. He found his way over to the curly haired boy and put an arm around his shoulder.

“There you are.” Liam says sloppily and plants a quick peck on Harry’s cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

Harry laughs and pulls the drink from Liam’s hand.

“Okay. I think you’ve had enough to drink for the night, Li.”

Liam makes a whining noise, but lets Harry place the cup down. He knows he probably looks ridiculous right now but his actions are out of his control.

“Come on.” Harry says and pulls Liam with him into another room where it’s much quieter and the two can be alone. “Sit” he instructs Liam to take a seat on a couch and Harry sits next to him.

“You don’t seem that drunk.” Liam says to Harry. He’s used to Harry’s drinking. Actually, he likes when Harry drinks. They always have fun. Alcohol makes him frisky.

“Yeah, well, I kinda wanted to look out for you.” Harry smiles wide and Liam wants to kiss him so badly. But he restrains himself.

“You are the perfect boyfriend.” Liam slurs slowly and rests a head against Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know.” Harry laughs and plants a kiss on the top of Liam’s head. “Maybe we should get you home?”

Liam nods silently and he feels himself being lifted by Harry gently. The two say their goodbyes and make their way out to the car. Harry helps Liam into the passenger seat and buckles him in. Liam can feel his eyes closing, he is so exhausted. He looks up briefly to see his boyfriend’s gorgeous green eyes staring into his.

“I love you.” Liam blurts out sleepily.

He doesn’t even expect a response this time and he doesn’t get one. Harry only smiles at him with that Harry smile and shuts the door softly.

Did Harry even grasp what he just said? _Probably not_. Liam thinks to himself. He’s formed a habit of spitting out the word like it’s nothing. He’s drunk, maybe Harry couldn’t take him seriously?

As Harry drives Liam lets his eyes close. He’s beginning to wonder if Harry doesn’t feel the same way; if he’s purposely ignoring him.

 

 _That’s it._ _The next time I tell him, I’m really going to mean it._ Liam promises himself as he gently nods off to sleep.

 

 --

 

The fourth time Liam said I love you, Harry didn’t seem to care.

Liam had planned it for a month. It was supposed to be perfect. He should have known by now that things never go as planned.

Tonight it would be 6 months since Liam and Harry had been dating. It was the perfect opportunity to tell Harry how he felt. He had planned dinner for the both of them that night. The only information he had given Harry was to dress nicely. Of course, Harry wasn’t an idiot. He knew exactly how long it’d been. But Liam didn’t care. He’d been waiting weeks to finally tell Harry how he really felt. And this time he wanted to make sure that he was clear. And sober. And that Harry was actually awake this time.

It really wasn’t that big of a deal but Liam was a nervous wreck. He’d never told anyone he’d loved them before, not like this. I mean, sure, he’d said it to past girlfriends, but it was always kind of thrown around lightly. This time he really meant it.

He met Harry at the restaurant at 7 pm and he was amazed at how good Harry looked. He’s seen his boyfriend dressed up all the time, but for some reason tonight he looks especially gorgeous. Liam had a part of the restaurant cleared out for just the two of them, so it was really romantic and quiet. When Harry saw him he walked over and gave Liam a huge hug.

“I cant believe you did all this!” He responds and takes a seat opposite Liam at the table.

“You’re worth it.” Liam smiles at Harry. He wonders if Harry notices how shaky he is. Or that his palms are really sweaty.

The boys chat throughout the night and Liam keeps putting it off.  He knows he’s not being as attentive as usual but he keeps running scenarios through his mind.

Once they are finished eating their plates are taken away and Harry reaches across the table and puts his hands top of Liam’s.

“You’ve been so quiet tonight. What’s going on?” Harry looks at Liam, his eyes are searching for answers.

 _Now is as good a time as any._ Liam thinks to himself as he takes a deep breath.

“Harry. I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a really long time…”

Harry keeps his eyes locked on Liam’s waiting.

“I’m… in love with you.”

The words come tumbling out and Liam wonders for a moment if he really even said them. He waits for a response from Harry but he just sits staring at Liam in disbelief.

Liam wonders if he made a mistake. Maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing? Maybe he was putting too much pressure on Harry too soon.

Liam feels Harry’s hand pull away from his own and Harry gets up from the table slowly.

“Wait here.” Harry says and he grabs the check from the table and leaves.

 _Where is he going?_ Liam thinks to himself as he walks away. And could it really not wait? He just told Harry he loved him and he got no response. _I should have expected this to happen._ Liam thinks to himself. After all, it’s happened three times before, hasn’t it? Liam wants to cry and he feels like a complete idiot. Harry doesn’t even care. _I’ve gotta get out of here._

The thing is, Liam’s not even mad at Harry, he’s mad at himself. Mad at himself for falling for a  guy that is probably not capable of a lasting relationship. Mad at himself for getting so wrapped up in someone else. Mad at himself for making such a huge deal out of all of this. Mad that he expected so much more.

He’s so upset that he can’t hear Harry calling his name as he runs out the door.

 

 --

 

Liam closes his eyes as the old air hits his face with a blast. But he’s not complaining. It feels good and it’s nice to get out of there, to get away from all of his problems. He isn’t actually sure where he is heading, Harry has the keys and Liam doesn’t want to go home so he just walks.

Liam is so wrapped up in his own thoughts he doesn’t hear Harry calling out to him. He also doesn’t hear Harry’s footsteps chasing to catch up with his.

“Liam! Where are you going” Harry reaches for Liam’s shoulder and spins him around.

Liam didn’t expect Harry to catch up to him so quickly, but he could see that Harry was panting hard, as if he’d been running.

“I don’t know.” Liam laughs. He doesn’t know what to say. “Anywhere but here.”

Harry is completely confused and grabs one of Liam’s hands. “Come on. Come back inside, let's talk.”

Liam wants to push Harry away, to be left alone but looking in Harry’s green eyes keeps him where he is.

“No, Haz,” Liam removes his hand from Harrys and puts it to his chest. “This is my fault. Really.”

Harry looks at him, questioning.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you, it’s probably too soon.” Liam looks at the ground.

“What are you talking about?” Harry almost yells. “Please tell me because I am completely lost here, Liam.”

Liam looks back at Harry. He can tell that Harry is being completely genuine. _Does he really not know?_ Liam thinks to himself. _Great, now I’ve blown this entire thing way out of proportion._

Liam doesn’t say a word. He’s not sure what to say. He feels dumb and wishes more than anything he could go back and change things.

“Is this about…” Harry hesitates “what you said in there?”

Once again Liam doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t break his gaze from Harry either. Instead, he waits.

“Liam, you barely gave me a chance to respond! I was gonna pay the check so we could talk more about it without being interrupted. But when I came back I saw you running out the door. I didn’t know what was going on! I still don’t.”

Harry reaches up and grabs Liam’s face into his hands. He stares into him, pleading.

Liam feels so embarrassed now, and all he wants to do is run the other way, but Harry’s hands on him are tight. And he knows he has to explain.

“Tonight was the fourth time I said it, Harry. Did you know that?”

Harry pulls back slightly, but keeps his hands in place.

“No.”

Liam explains everything to Harry. Tells him about the first time he said he loved him, and how Harry didn’t notice. Told him about the second time, when Harry didn’t seem to hear, then the third, which Harry didn’t seem to grasp.

“And tonight… I thought you got up because you were avoiding the subject again… and I…”

But before Liam can finish what he’s saying Harry’s lips on his own hard and forceful. Harry does it to shut him up and it works. Kissing Harry is intoxicating and every time it happens he doesn’t want it to end.

It continues for a minute more before Harry pulls away and looks Liam hard in the eyes. “I love you _too_.”

Liam wants to make sure he’s heard right. “Say that again?”

Harry laughs. “I said I love you too, you idiot.”

Harry pulls Liam in once again and they kiss for what feels like hours. When they finally pull away Harry drags Liam back to the car and the two head home. On the way Harry explains to Liam that the previous three times must have been a misunderstanding, that Harry had never even noticed what Liam was trying to say to him.

Once they are home Harry spends the rest of the night telling (and showing) Liam how much he loves him. And everytime Liam wants to say it back he stops himself.

 

The one time Liam didn’t say I love you, Harry already knew.


End file.
